Pillows and cushions are often used to provide proper anatomical alignment and to protect sensitive body parts. A traditional pillow used on a bed protects one's head while sleeping. Cushions on a couch protect one's body and legs while seated. Rubber cushions are used to protect one's feet and spine while standing for extended periods of time, for example at work stations, behind a bar, and in a restaurant kitchen. Such cushions provide comfort and support to users in activities of daily living by providing protection from surroundings and environmentally-induced stress.
Knees and shins are sensitive parts of the human body that require some type of protection in many activities. For example, many people have knee problems ranging from stiffness or discomfort, to extreme pain and immobility. Knee sensitivities necessitating protection are caused by a variety of situations, for example, sports injuries, overuse, arthritis, and improper weight distribution. Therefore, when engaging in an activity that stresses the knee, such as kneeling to pray or meditate, a cushion designed to protect this sensitive and injury-prone body part would be beneficial.
During prayer or meditation, various articles will facilitate such activity if they are readily accessible. For example, a bible, or other religious text, prayer cards, religious artifacts, and the like are used in prayer and/or similar worship activities where kneeling is involved. A convenient place to store such articles, preferably accessible to a person while kneeling, would be beneficial.
Worship is defined as the ceremonies, prayers, and other religious forms by which the reverent love and devotion to a deity, an idol, or a sacred object is expressed. Worship includes, for example, praying, singing, participating in liturgical exercises, and other public and private spiritual ceremonies and rituals.
Visual aids are useful in assisting worshipers to focus their thoughts or as a reminder of their prayer commitment. Religiously themed pictures or drawings and/or passages of scripture are useful for this purpose.
Currently, people who need protection for their knees while praying or kneeling to worship must use a conventional pillow from a bed, an accessory pillow from an article of furniture, or other decorative cushion. Such approaches to knee protection are inadequate. A traditional pillow is bulky and lacks sufficient strength and durability to withstand the forces exerted by a kneeling person. Moreover, a bed pillow or decorative cushion tends to become easily soiled or otherwise sustain damage to the fabric when used in conjunction with kneeling repeatedly on a floor in a public place of worship. Accessory cushions are generally made of soft foam which can deform and tear, and their covers are susceptible to soiling and staining. Conventional pillows and cushions do not provide the support and durability required for repeated kneeling activities, such as praying. Additionally, conventional pillows and cushions do not provide pockets and storage devices sufficient to hold desired accessories.
Bed pillows and accessory cushions are often heavy and undesirably bulky or of inappropriate colors to transport and use in a place of worship. They soil easily and are not sufficiently strong to withstand constant use on a floor. Conventional pillows also do not provide themes that enable a user to focus on prayer or meditation, nor do they provide pockets for the storage of accessories. Therefore, a need exists for a cushion to protect the knee while kneeling to pray or meditate, which is lightweight, foldable, easily carried, strong yet soft, and contains pockets for accessories. Additional benefits would include pictures, drawings, or writing on the face of the cushion.